Reckless
by pathtales
Summary: My name is Lian DeMour. I publicly taunted Rose Weasely that I made Head Girl over her, I'm sorta-kinda-not-really-a-little blackmailing Albus Potter, the current Head Boy, I just told off the new Muggle Studies Professor. Just add in the fact that I was just named the new Vice President of the Temeraria secret society and you have yourself one reckless Hufflepuff.
1. Chapter 1

"Lian, wake up!" Came a shout from somewhere far away. Suddenly cold water splashed over me and and I bolted up in bed.

"Ahh!" I screamed and I turned to see my brother laughing at me. "Derek! You suck!"

"That he does." His boyfriend hollered from the hallway.

"Ew." I cringed. "I did not need to know that Jerry!"

"If you want breakfast before Allison picks you up you better get up now." Derek prodded me as I tried to snuggle back in my blankets. "He made French toast."

"Really?" I sat up. "Yes!"

"Get dressed and bring your trunk down." He ruffled my hair as he left.

"Can you braid it for me while I eat?" I called.

"You got it munchkin." He laughed as he left my room. I stretched and quickly dressed. I conjured my trunk to follow me down the stairs, thank god I turned 17, and went to the kitchen.

"Here you go." Jerry put a large plate in front of me. I immediately started shoveling it while Derek braided my hair.

"Ready to go Head girl?"

"No." I snorted. "I can't believe I got made head girl."

"I was shocked when you were made a prefect." Derek laughed as he finished up.

"Shut up." I mumbled. There was a knock at the door and I opened it up to have a blond boy and a dark skinned girl trough themselves at me. "Get off me!"

"Sorry Lian." Scorpius smirked at me. "Adam dared us to."

"And it was so worth your face." Allison, my best friend giggled.

"Why?" I asked Adam who walked in laughing.

"Payback for telling Kelly I liked her." He grinned wickedly. We all chuckled at the memory. She was a nightmare, one of those girls with fake blond hair, a fake tan, and a fake attitude. It was well known she had a crush on him and he couldn't stand her.

"Come on guys, we have to get going!" Mrs. Malfoy came in. "We don't want you to be late."

"Coming!" We all shouted. I grabbed my trunk and threw it in the car before I hugged Jerry and Derek good bye.

"Have a good year munchkin." Derek squeezed me.

"Good luck tonight." I whispered in his ear.

"Thanks." He kissed me on the head. We got in the car and drive to King's Cross station.

"So Derek is proposing to Jerry tonight!" I burst, finally able to tell them.

"What?" Allison squealed. "That's so exciting!"

"I know, right?" I gushed.

"Good for them." Mrs. Malfoy smiled.

"So, I've been thinking quidditch." We all groaned but quickly got to talking. We may be Hufflepuffs but we were good. We always do pretty good, we even made the finals last year, but we still get overlooked.

"I'll se you guys later." I groaned. "Longbottom wants to talk to the head before the prefect meeting."

"See you." They all waved goodbye as I made my way to the front of the train. Waiting by the compartment was Dose Weasley having a conversation with Professor Longbottom, with Albus potter making out with his girlfriend Courtnet Thomas.

"All in saying is that Albus and I work well together." Rose smiled. "You said that Lian and I had the same considerations, so wouldn't picking two heads that knowingly work well together benefit everyone?"

"Professor McGonnagall made the final decision Rose." Longbottom told her looking rather uncomfortable. "If you have a concern, talk to her about it."

"Hello professor." I smiled.

"Ahh, hello Lian." He smiled back. "How did it go on Saturday? I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you."

"It was fine." I smiled. "The mandrakes behaved themselves for the lost part and my brother made sure his earmuffs were extra tight."

"You grew mandrakes?" Rose asked, eyes wide in horror. "Don't you need a special permit?"

"Yes, and I got one." I blinked. "Then I delivered them to St. Mungos for use."

"Move never seen Mandrakes so well behaved before." Longbottom chuckled. "Well, we better get the meeting started."

"I'll see you later." Courtney kissed Albus again before she and Rose left, muttering angrily. I didn't exactly like Rose, but I kept it to myself. She was very nice indeed, unless you had the audacity to be better than her at something. She and Scorpius constantly clash in classes and I've seen how rude she really is when she doesn't get her way. Now that I was Headgirl instead of her, I had a feeling I needed to watch my back.

"Lexi, right?" Albus asked me as we walked in. "Your Malfoy's girlfriend?"

"Lian." I corrected him. "And no. Ew. He's just a close friend."

"Alright you two." Longbottom said as handed us papers. "Here are the first weeks schedules. All prefects need to submit their extra curricular schedules to you by the end of the week and I need you to make a schedule for the rest of the year. All schedule change requests the rest of the year will go through you two and you both have to sign off on it and find a replacement. If their isn't anyone who can switch, one of you can offer to do it or deny the request. If it's marked by a teacher or the student is sick then you have to replace them if you can't find another. The Head office at the back of the Prefect Study Hall has been notified of you two and it is bewitched to only allow in the pair of you. You will help check off students on Hogsmead trips and assist the professors with the Halloween dance and Winter Ball, but you'll be excused from the end of the year formal and the other prefects will handle it. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be wrapped up in quidditch next weekend." Albus said. "With tryouts and everything. So can Linn do the scheduling and I'll owe you one?"

"Li-an." I stretched out in annoyance. "And I'll be busy with quidditch too."

"Yeah, but you guys don't really have a chance." He snorted. "You can take a few hours to do it."

"Mr. Potter." Longbottom snapped at him. "That is very rude."

"Yeah, especially since we got the most overall points in our matches last year." I huffed. "You only got to the snitch first last year because it happened to fly right next you you."

"Whatever." He snorted again. "I still won't have the time."

"Then I refuse to do it alone." I crossed my arms.

"Mr. Potter!" Longbottom exclaimed. "Miss DeMour! This is not how heads are suppose to behave!"

"Rose and I wouldn't fight." Albus pointed out and I glared at him.

"Well she's not head girl." I snapped at him. "I am. What, just because I'm a Hufflepuff you think I'm going to let you walk all over me and undermine me? Not happening. Let me put it in simple terms for you; Rose Weasley, top of the class and Hogwart's darling was passed over for a lowly muggle born Hufflepuff. Then when the work doesn't get done by the heads, they'll expect me to fail. But Albus Potter? That'll be the talk of the England. You are so wrapped up in living in your father's shadow that the utter shame from yourself will be enough to break you. Not to mention that family of yours. I have nothing to lose, but you have everything. So either you shape the hell up now, or I'll sit back and watch your world crash around you. And the worst part is you'll know deep down, it's your own fault."

"Miss DeMour." Longbottom stuttered as Albus gapped wordlessly at me. "That's..."

"Completely true." I pointed out. "I'll be in the Head's office at 3pm on Saturday. If you aren't there by 3:30, I won't make the schedules. Now I believe the Prefect meeting will be starting soon? I can talk about scheduling if you want to talk about rounds and duties."

The two of them continued to stare at me and I simply shrugged. "I'll take your silence as a yes." I then opened the compartment door to the waiting students.

"Welcome Everyone." Longbottom snapped into Professor mood. He introduced Albus and I and then disapperated. I said my part and Albus said his.

"Any questions?" I asked at the end.

"Why are you the Head girl instead of Rose?" A rude little Gryffindor asked. I recognized her as Lily Potter.

"I'm starting to think its one drawn out cruel joke." I deadpanned. "If that's all the questions, you are dismissed. And Albus, remember; Saturday at 3."


	2. Chapter 2

"You said what?" Alison asked as Adam and Scorpius were doubled over with laughter.

"I basically told him I wasn't going to put up with him disrespecting me." I shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that now you're on the radar!" Alison groaned. "Scorpius is already on the radar and you're Head Girl. We are so going to get caught."

"No we won't!" Adam declared. "Tyler's a genius and Lian here is so full of it her eyes are brown! This is going to be Temeraria's best year ever!"

"Hush." I slapped him on the back of the head. "Don't talk about it on the train. The walls are thin."

"The tat had no problem with me saying it." Adam pouted as he rubbed his head.

"But hey, guess what?" I grinned. They all looked over to me. "I have control over prefect schedules."

"We knew that." Scorpius shrugged.

"No, you don't understand." I grinned wider. "I have control over when certain prefects are patrolling."

"Then you can have members patrolling so we run a lower risk of getting caught!" Allison grinned.

"Nah, that takes the fun out of it." I shook my head. "It means that I can make sure no one has to miss the fun."

"That's nice." Scorpius nodded. "It sucked being on patrol when stuff was going down."

"Yeah, you guys missed some.." Scorpius couldn't finish his sentence. Moments later the snack trolley came by. They bought some snacks and discussed more about quidditch until they reached Hogwarts.

"Crap, We have to go now." I quickly shot up and ran to the front of the train, Scorpius following, right as the students started to get off. The Slytherin and Hufflepuff prefects made sure everyone had their stuff as they got off the train, directing the first years to Hagrid, and helping with some of the heavier trunks. Once all the students were off the train, I let the other prefects go ahead and started checking the compartments to make sure everyone was gone and had their things.

Towards the middle of the train I saw Albus and a few other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws making their way from the back.

"Everything is clear from the front end." I smiled. "I sent the other prefects to the carriages."

"Alright, I guess we're all set." Albus shrugged at me coldly and pushed past me to leave. His friends gave him an odd look and followed him to the carriages, me right behind. I grimaced when we got into the very last one to go up to the castle.

An awkward silence filled the ride. Tom and Richard, the other chasers for the Gryffindor team and Albus's best friends, kept trying to make conversation but that only made it worse. We finally arrived and I immediately headed to my friends. Before I could reach then though, I heard a voice from behind me.

"DeMour." Rose said, grabbing my arm and pulling me behind. "Albus has been acting strange since the head meeting and won't even tell me what's wrong. He mentioned you said something to him before the prefect meeting. What did you say?"

"I told him that I'm the head girl." I pulled my arm away from her and stared her down calmly. "Not you. I earned this and I will get the respect I deserve. If you have a problem, go talk to McGonnagall. Touch me again and I'll put you in detention for a month. Have a good night."

I turned to walk away when I noticed everyone was looking at me. The gryffindors were gaping in shock, the Ravenclaws looked thoughtful, the Slytherins looked a little proud, and finally my fellow Hufflepuffs looked pleased. I tried to ignore the fact all eyes were on me and walked over to my friends.

"Did everyone just hear that?" I whispered to Adam as he put a protective arm around me.

"Yep." He nodded, trying to conceal his laughter.

"Nice one Lian." Came a laugh as another arm was put around my other shoulder.

"Thanks Greg." I rolled my eyes. He and a few other Slytherins had joined us as we walked into the Great Hall.

"I mean it." He grinned. "It was brilliant."

"Go sit down before I hurt you." I laughed as I pushed him away.

"Tonight, astronomy tower." He whispered in my ear.

"Can't, rounds." I groaned. "Tomorrow?"

"Can't wait." He winked at me. He and the other Slytherins went to sit at their own table as we sat down at Hufflepuff. The first years got here looking anxious as always and the Sorting Hat sang it's typical song. The feast was delicious as usual and all too soon it was time to lead the first years to the Dorms.

I've seen the other common rooms and I can say, with only slight bias, that we have the best dorms. We don't have to go to some dark and damp dungeon or climb a thousand stairs to go one of the castle's towers. It was right by the great hall and was really close to a beautiful court yard perfect for studying. The common room itself was super cozy that always felt like summer, even in the middle of the harsh Scottish winters.

"Hey Lian!" Came a friendly voice as Allison and I walked into our room.

"Hey Clair, Sara." Allison smiled as we hugged the other two girls in our year.

"How was your summer?" I asked them.

"I spent some time in Spain with my grandparents." Sara smiled.

"I only stayed at home really." Clair shrugged. "Spent some time with Frank."

"Oh, how is he liking Healer training?" Allison asked. Frank was a year above us and Clair's boyfriend.

"He's loving it." She grinned. "How about you two, what did you guys do?"

"I worked in my dad's shop mostly." Alison grimaced. Her dad had a small muggle book shop and she would complain often that it was rather boring. "Nothing as exciting as Lian's."

"It wasn't that exciting." I rolled my eyes. "I worked with Professor Longbottom on raising mandrakes."

"You got the permit?" Sara grinned at me.

"Yep." I smiled sadly.

"You still haven't told him." Clair stated, noticing my guilty look.

"There's nothing to tell yet." I shuffled my feet. "I might not get onto any team."

"Yes you will." Allison laughed at me. "You're the best damned Seeker in Hufflepuff history!"

"If you say so." I stuck my tongue out at them. "I have to go do Rounds with Scorpius. I'll see you guys later."

I quickly walked out the dorm and room a deep breath. Even though I've loved Herbology since first year, I enjoyed quidditch a little more. Professor Longbottom, despite being the head of Gryffindor house, became my mentor since fifth year and has been helping me pursue a career in Herbology research.

But then I made a spur of the moment decision over the summer. I applied for consideration to several quidditch teams. Recruiters from all over come to watch quidditch matches at Hogwarts and they'll send letters to students that they believe have potential the summer before seventh year. Now anyone can actually apply for consideration to whatever team they want, but if a team contacts you that's a great start. I would still have to go to actual tryouts after getting an invitation to try out but still, it's a start. I never really considered playing quidditch after Hogwarts, but getting letters from a few teams changed my mind.

"Ready?" Scorpius asked me as I finally made it to the Portrait hole.

"Always." I grinned, shaking off my fears. This was seventh year. I'm gonna rock it!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N

Not gonna lie, writing this was a struggle. I cursed and swore the whole time trying to write it well and I decided on this just to get important inform out there without giving too much away.

To make up for such a craptastic chapter here's a sneak peak of the next one:

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I stared at the professor in absolute shock. My hand shot in the air before I even realized what I was doing.

"Miss...?" The professor raised an eyebrow at me.

"DeMour, sir. You're wrong." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Talking on your cellphone while pumping gas won't cause a fire."

"Yes, the wireless signal will trigger..." The professor started but I surprised myself by cutting him off.

"Wireless has no electricity signals." I stated and the professor started to turn red.

"I believe I am the professor here." He huffed. "I am teaching the hard facts the ministry has provided."

"And I'm muggle born." I retorted. "And everyone knows the ministry is still secretly holding an anti-muggle mindset even if subconsciously."

The whole room turned to stare at me in shock.


End file.
